Brad Carbunkle's Death Bed (Feat. SpongeBob and Patrick)
Transcript * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) drive their patty wagon and stops right by the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist robot to sign in to visit Brad.) * (Transitions to a patient room with SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) opening the door to see Brad, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then SpongeBob (in his water helmet) closes the door silently after Patrick Star (in his water helmet) walks right in while some My Life as a Teenage Robot DVDS are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) walks right over to the comatose Brad. Jenny looks right at Brad with a depressed look on his face, she tears up slightly as Nora gives her a tissue.) * (Brad begins stirring a bit.) * Jenny (off screen): "Brad? Is that you?" * (Then Brad slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Tuck goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces a My Life as a Teenage Robot reboot which causes Brad to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Jenny (offscreen): "Brad! No........no.......Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) open their medical bag and 2 jellyfish emerge right out of it and Jenny catches them and tries to shock Brad back to life with them 3 times.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) realizes nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Brad with their golden krabby patties, but right before he does anything to do so, Nora and Kenny grab their left and right shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Brad.) * (Nora is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Nora: "Huh, what?" * (Nora takes out her smart phone.) * Nora: "Oh." * (Nora shows Jenny, Tuck, Sheldon, Nora, Brit, Tiff, Misty, Melody, Don, Danny, SpongeBob and Patrick the tweet message.) * Nora: "Look." * (Jenny is sobbing heavily near Brad's hospital bed.) * Nora: "Look at this." * (Jenny stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Rob Renzetti returns to his work on the My Life as a Teenage Robot television reboot.) * (Jenny is still sobbing a bit.) * Jenny: In Amazement * (Brad's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Brad: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Brad: "Oh yeah!" (Laughs) * (Brad sits right back on his hospital bed.) * Jenny: "Brad!" * (Brad and Jenny hi-5 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) snuggle up with Sheldon and he does the exact same thing.) * (Brit and Tiff is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Vega is chuckling in excitement, as bright pink hearts appear right in her eyes.) * (Misty, Melody and Don are tearing up slightly.) * (Danny is laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Brad and Jenny are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Sheldon who got his smart phone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Tremorton Pizza on it.) * Sheldon: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Sheldon exits Brad's hospital room.) * (Brad and Jenny are still laughing a bit and Vega wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) takes a record player and an instrumental version of My Life as a Teenage Robot Theme Song begins playing on it and Brad is amazed to hear it.) * (Brit and Tiff are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Sheldon's just standing there in silence.) * (Brad and Jenny are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Vega takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Rob Renzetti can no longer work on My Life as a Teenage Robot, that Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle are doing their work on the My Life as a Teenage Robot reboot.) * (Brad begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Brad's teammates are looking right at her just as Brad lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Hostile Makeover, I Was a Preschool Dropout, Grid Iron Glory, Dressed to Kill, See No Evil, Speak No Evil, The Great Unwashed, Raggedy Android, The Return of Raggedy Android, Future Shock, A Robot for All Seasons, Humiliation 101, Last Action Zero, Call Hating, Turncoats, Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles, My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot, Victim of Fashion, Pest Control, It Came from Next Door, Queen Bee, Stage Fright, Puppet Bride ''and ''Escape from Cluster Prime.) * (Jenny is tearing up slightly.) * Brad: "Thanks........a........bunch............my........love." * (Brad closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Danny tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly with his face in her arms.) * (Don Prima's also sobbing wildly.) * (Tuck is sobbing heavily and Brit, Tiff, Melody and Misty are sobbing wildy along with him.) * (Vega is also sobbing wildly while Nora supports her.) * (Danny is tearing up slightly.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) are also tearing up slightly.) * (Sheldon returns to Jenny's hospital room with pizza order.) * Sheldon: "Who wants pizza?" * (Tuck, Jenny, Nora, SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets), Brit, Tiff, Vega, Misty, Melody, Don and Danny are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Sheldon with her funnel cake order.) * (Sheldon opens his pizza box and finds the pizza toppings.) * Sheldon: "I'm pretty sure there's no anchovies." * (Jenny is sobbing heavily on Brad's hospital bed and Brad's backpack drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Jenny: (off-screen) "OH NO! I'll never forget about you anymore Brad!" * R.I.P. Brad Carbunkle Category:Deathbed